It's My Life Now, And I'll Do What I Want To
by angel on wings
Summary: Max Maya live cities apart,meet each other at a charity event,and decide to live in each other's homes for a week.When it's time to switch back Maya doesn't want to give back Max's life because she's fallen for Fang.Will Max ever go back home to Fang FAX!


**Chapter 1: Country Mouse**

**AHHH! I love the idea for this storyy! So happy with it! And I'm having a great week so it inspired me to write this :D**

**There will be FAX and...Maya/Fang (so would it be Faya?) LOL XD**

**There's a preview of Chapter 2 at the end just so you get a general idea of what's going to happen next.**

**~ENJOY 3**

**JP OWNS MR**

"Moooom! Gazzy got his head slammed in the fridge again!" Max yelled. It was midnight. The whole house was dark.

Just a few minutes ago was when Max woke from a nightmare and heard some dishes clatter in the kitchen. She thought it was a robber and armed herself with her hairbrush.

_I'll teach that robber to fear me._

She stealthily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sweat beaded her brow at the thought of someone actually robbing her mom's house. Then, she swung the hairbrush around the corner. Instead of finding a robber, she found Gazzy with his head shut in the fridge door. Why didn't he just open the door? She found the kid writhing in pain on the floor.

"MOOOOM!" Max yelled again.

Then she heard faint footsteps plodding down the stairs. Valencia Martinez, her mom, said, "Max, honey, it's midnight. We're all tired and-" She stopped short when she saw Gazzy with his head slammed in the fridge door and quickly opened it.

Gazzy whined, "Mom, it hurts."

Dr. Martinez opened the fridge door to release his head. "Oh sweetie. Doesn't look as if there's any broken bones…but…what WERE you doing at the fridge at this hour?" Her voice went from sympathetic to stern in a matter of seconds.

Gazzy sheepishly smiled and said, "Ummm, I wanted a glass of water?"

"Yeah right. I'll get you the ice pack. Now back to bed young man."

Gazzy pouted and walked back up the stairs.

Dr. Martinez turned to Max and asked, "What are YOU doing down here? Not doing the same thing as your brother I hope."

"No. I thought he was a robber. Instead, he's the robber of the ice-cream," Max said as she glanced at the bowl and spoon laying on the counter.

"Back to bed sweetie. You've got school tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever."

*Next morning*

Angel, Max's six-year old sister jumped on her bed.

"MAAAAAAAAAAX! Wake uuuuuuup!"

Max rolled over and slammed the pillow on top of her head.

Angel frowned at the still-sleeping Max. If she didn't get up now, she'd be late for school.

Angel picked up a corner of the pillow and yelled, "MAAX!"

Max immediately sat upright as if waking up from a horrifying nightmare.

"WHAT? WHO'S THERE? Oh. It's just you squirt. Get off my bed."

"Mom sent me to wake you up."

"Why not Nudge?"

"Because Nudge is sick with the flu. Now GET UP!"

"Don't order me around you brat," Max said angrily throwing off the covers.

She continued, "Now get out of my room. One, two-"

Before Max could even finish 'two' Angel ran out of the room yelling, "MOM! MOOOM! MAX CHASED ME OUT OF HER ROOM AGAINNNN…"

Max just rolled her eyes. Stupid little sisters. Always annoying you…

Max rifled through her closet looking at her clothes for a good half a minute as if the perfect pair of clothes would jump out at her.

Dress, nope. Skirt, nope. Jeans, too hot outside. Shorts? Just right. Now. Which ones? Pink, nope. Black nope. Blue, nope. Finally, she settled on her white shorts and black t-shirt.

It was about ten minutes later when Max got her hair done, and her clothes on by the time she got downstairs.

Dr. Martinez stared at her sternly. "Max…"

"Yes mommy?" she replied in her sugary sweetest voice ever. It made her sick. Sugar and spice and everything was NOT her motto.

"Grab your breakfast to go. The bus down the street will be there in 2 minutes. Don't forget your lunch on the table by the door!"

"Kay mom! Thanks!"

Max grabbed her piece of toast and her thermos of hot chocolate and ran to the bus stop. Unfortunately, halfway there, Max tripped on a branch laying in the middle of the sidewalk, making her bread fall on the sidewalk.

"Crap," Max muttered.

She pinched the bread by the corner and threw it in the garbage can just as the bus was pulling into the bus stop.

Max flung the bread into the garbage and ran for the bus. Just as she reached it, because the bus driver didn't see her, he shut the doors and Max ran right into them.

The bus driver quickly opened the doors and said, "I'm so sorry Miss, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, you didn't see me alright." Max groaned rubbing her head.

She climbed onto the bus and took a seat by the window. On the way, she listened to some ladies at the back of the bus talking about how they hated their co-workers and one of them hoped the lazy one was going to get fired soon.

Max rolled her eyes. _'Hypocrites.'_

It was a long twenty minute bus ride to her school. Halfway there, a chubby man (If that's the nice way to put it) got on the bus while eating a hotdog.

Max thought, _'A hotdog for breakfast? He REALLY needs to go grocery shopping.'_

She lucked out when the guy, with his mouth full of hotdog, asked, "Anyone sitting here?" As he said that, he spewed pieces of hotdog at Max's face and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"No," Max grumbled.

She picked off the bit of hotdog that landed in her hair and moved over as far as she could.

The horrifying bus ride ended ten minutes later when the guy lastly coughed on Max.

She got off the bus and ran to the front doors of her school, running into her best friend, J.J.

J.J exclaimed, "Heyyyy Max!"

"What?"

"Aww, someone's in a grumpy mood. Wanna talk?"

"It was the GUY ON THE BUS! He spews pieces of hotdog on my face and then coughs at me. Talk about bad manners."

"Then go to the washroom and wash your face and hands before you touch me. You've got five minutes left. Go! Go!"

J.J quickly pushed Max along to the washroom.

As the walked around the last corner, J.J accidentally shoved Max into none other than Nick Walker. Also known to the school as Fang.

Max wheeled around and yelled, "J.J! Don't push me into people!"

"I'm sorry! It's not like I have X-ray vision and can see through walls."

As Max turned around, Nick tilted Max's chin up so she was forced to look directly into his eyes.

Max could feel the heat rushing up to her cheeks like a thousand torches were burning her inside. She suddenly felt weak in the knees.

'_Omg! He's actually going to kiss me! He's actually gonna-"_

Nick lifted his hand and pulled something out of Max's hair. He said, "Did you have a food fight? There was a piece of hotdog stuck in your hair." He flung it to the side and walked off.

She turned to J.J once Nick was out of earshot. "There's a piece of hotdog in my hair? THAT'S IT? I thought he was going to kiss me!"

"HURRY UP AND GO CLEAN YOURSELF. YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES!"

Max ran into the bathroom, and washed her face and hands.

She was just finishing drying her hands when Brigid and her posse came into the bathroom.

"Aww. Look who it is girls? The nerd herd."

Max thought, _'Ew. Did she just call me a nerd?"_

One of Brigid's posse, Kate said, "These two look really hot from the sun. How about we give them a little cold water?"

Brigid took Max by the shoulders and another girl, Sasha, took J.J's shoulders, went into separate stalls, lifted up the toilet seat, and pushed them in the toilet.

Two girls went out of the stalls laughing, two got dunked.

"BRIGID YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL GET YOU!" Max yelled.

Brigid smirked and said, "Try me. Oh. By the way, you've got…about one minute to get to class before Miss. Becker calls home. Three strikes and you're out. Wannabees. Lets go girls."

Max heard footsteps, the door open, the door shut.

"J.J…you okay?"

"Yeah. Except for my butt. It's wet."

'_Great… And I decided to wear white shorts today…and I have no sweater to cover the wet mark up.' _

The girls pulled themselves out of the toilet.

J.J asked, "So, what are we going to do about the wet marks on our butt? It's disgusting toilet water."

"Tell me about it. Look. J.J. Since you have a sweater wrap it around your waist and go to class. You still have time. Me? I'm going to dry off my butt at the dryer."

"But Max-"

"I don't care about the late Miss will give me. It's not like it's a surprise."

J.J said, "Fine…"

It was ten minutes later when Max finally got her butt dry and walked into class.

Miss. Becker was righting their history homework on the board, her back to the door.

As Max stepped in she said, "Max Martinez, late again. I'm going to have to call your parents."

"But Miss! It was Brigid and-"

Her teacher turned from the blackboard and said, "Max, everyday it's Brigid this, Brigid that. Give the poor girl a break would you?"

Max turned to glare at Brigid. Brigid just gave a sweet smile back.

Max thought, _'What a naïve simpleton my teacher is…"_

The day passed without bumping into Brigid or Nick again.

When Max got home, her mother was standing at the doorway waiting for her.

"Max, how many times do I have to tell you to NOT be late for class? Are you disobeying my orders and becoming a rebel?"

"Mom! I swear I wasn't late this time. I WOULD have been on time except Brigid and her little posse pushed me and J.J into toilets! Miss. Becker didn't believe me…that's for sure."

"I believe you Max."

"Mother say what?"

"I believe you because I know when you're lying."

"You do?" Max said giving a look to her mom.

"Yes…but I'm not telling you how. Why don't you just tell the principal someone's bullying you?"

"Jee…I get detention, I'm late, I get in trouble…a lot. It's like the principal's office is my second home. Brigid's sweet, smart, kind, always on time…who do ya think they're going to believe?"

Dr. Martinez sighed and said, "Well, I'll talk to your principal and see if we can get Brigid to stop bullying you and J.J. In the meantime, I give you permission to dunk her right back in the toilet and I won't get mad when you're in trouble."

"Seriously mom?"

"Seriously, sweetie."

"You're the best mom!" And Max threw her arms around her mom's neck.

Dr. Martinez pulled away from her daughter's embrace and said, "I have to go pick up Angel, and Gazzy from school. Iggy's at a friend's house, and please give Nudge that chicken soup on the counter. After I drop the kids home, I'm going back to the vet's office okay?"

"Okay…" Max said looking through the fridge for pudding.

"Oh, and Max?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Don't forget you promised me you'd volunteer at the charity event and marathon going on this weekend."

"WHAT? Mom, I told you I don't want to go."

"Well, that's too bad you're signed up and expected to be there."

"B-B-B-B-UT-" Max could only say with her mouth gaping as her mother shut and locked the door.

"Great. There goes my weekend."

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

"_Maya, Gerard has the limo ready. Are you ready for school?"_

"_Yes mom!"_

_Maya walked down the stairs in her private school uniform. A button-up white blouse with a navy vest with the school's emblem on it. A black and baby blue plaid kilt, complete with navy blue socks and black flats, her silky blond hair pulled back in a ponytail._

_Little did she know, it would be HER day to deal with Lissa and her bitchy posse._

_As Maya was about to step onto the large circular driveway to the limo, her mom, thirty-six year old Elizabeth Philips, called after her, "Remember to remind your friend Avery that you're helping with that charity event tomorrow."_

"_I know mum!"_

_Little did she know who she was going to meet there._

**Love it? Hate it? Questions? Review or Inbox :)**

**For you lovely readers who are going to love this story, next update won't be for maybe three weeks? I've got two projects to do. One's almost done! (Thankfully) So...next update will probably be the first weekend in May or sooner.**

**Reviews=Love**

**Love=Inspire**

**Inspire=A faster update (Maybe even sooner than May. Depends on how this turns out.)**

**~angel**


End file.
